REC
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Sekeping VCD, pendapat absurd mereka tentang Kise Ryouta. Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta.


Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Happy reading...

Kise Ryouta bersenandung senang, di hari ulang tahunnya para _fans _beserta teman-temannya memberikan hadiah dan ucapan selamat, termasuk anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Seperti biasa, acara lempar telur, tepung, dan dilempar di kolam renang sudah jadi tradisi bagi orang yang berulang tahun. Dan Kise pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya, Kise pulang dengan membawa dua kantung plastik berisi kado untuknya. Untung saja di Jepang sudah ada alat transportasi, jika tidak, mungkin tangan Kise akan lepas dari badannya.

Sesampainya di _apartment_, Kise menaruh tas dan kedua kantung plastik itu secara asal kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi. Walaupun sudah mandi di sekolah, namun tetap saja badannya terasa lengket.

Inginnya ia langsung berbaring di ranjang dan tidur dengan lelap, namun, ucapan sang kapten-psikopat-berambut-merah itu terngiang dibenaknya.

"_Setelah sampai di_ apartment_, cepat bersihkan tubuhmu kemudian buka kado dari kami. Jika kau tak melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Jangan harap kau bisa selamat dari gunting yang haus darah ini."_

Kise bergidik ngeri ketika mengingatnya. Tak ingin mati konyol, Kise pun segera mencari kado pemberian anggota tim basketnya. Kise ingat betul sampul kadonya, warna merah mencolok yang dihiasi kembang-kembang beserta gambar Hello Kitty didalamnya.

Dengan cekatan, Kise pun membuka kado yang diberikan oleh anggota timnya. Tahun lalu, anggota timnya membelikannya batu bata, ketika ditanya mereka hanya menjawab bahwa mereka tidak punya uang. Kasihan.

Ia harap kado tahun ini sedikit lebih normal dari tahun lalu. Didalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah VCD berwarna putih gading. Kise mengernyit heran, mudah-mudahan VCD ini bukanlah ramalan primbon atau video terlarang yang sering ditonton Aomine.

Setelah memasukkan VCD, Kise pun duduk dengan tenang, menunggu apa yang ditampilkan di layar kaca.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul kalimat di dalam layar kaca.

(_Pendapatmu tentang Kise Ryouta..._

Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok pemuda berambut merah di layar kaca seraya memegang guntingnya. "Ryouta itu hiperaktif...")

Kise merengut mendengarnya.

("Kise-_kun_ itu mengganggu," kata Kuroko.)

Wajah Kise makin tertekuk.

(Didepan kamera Aomine menguap malas, "Kise itu cengeng...")

**JLEB!**

("Kise-_chin_ itu... menurut Mido-_chin_, Kise-_chin_ itu bagaimana?"

"Kise itu berisik, _nanodayo_.")

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

(Ki-_chan_? Ki-_chan _itu unyu~" ucap gadis cantik berambut pink.)

Kise hanya bisa facepalm mendengarnya.

Astaga... apakah Kise Ryouta seaneh itu? Sudah cengeng, berisik, mengganggu, dan... unyu pula. Lagipula, mana ada laki-laki unyu? Kise hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kegilaan teman-temannya mendeskripsikan tentangnya. Dengan sabar, ia kembali menatap layar kaca.

(Sosok pemuda berambut merah dan gunting kesayangannya berada di layar kaca. "Ryouta itu hiperaktif, tapi dia selalu memberi kehangatan bagi tim."

"Kise-kun itu mengganggu, tapi jika dia tak ada kami jadi rindu," kata Kuroko.

"Kise itu cengeng," kata Aomine, "tapi dia tak pernah menyerah walau sudah jatuh berkali-kali, aku salut padanya."

"Kise-_chin_ itu... menurut Mido-_chin_, Kise-_chin_ itu bagaimana?"

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kise itu berisik, _nanodayo_."

"Yup."

"Tetapi kadangkala keberisikannya membuat tim lebih hidup. Bukannya aku memujimu, aku disuruh Akashi, _nanodayo_."

"Yup."

"Ki-_chan_? Ki-_chan_ itu unyu, keren pula~" ucap gadis cantik berambut pink.)

Kise terkejut mendengarnya, air matanya keluar tanpa ia sadari. Kise melihat foto-foto mereka di layar kaca. Foto ketika mereka bermain basket, membeli es krim, bahkan foto mereka yang sedang tertidur pulas juga ada.

Kise tersenyum senang, teman-temannya memang memberi kejutan padanya. Mematikan televisi yang ditontonnya, dia beranjak pergi menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"Arigatou, _minna._"

A/n: AAAAA... Terkutuklah wahai kau modem, modemnya abis kuota dan gak bisa publish tepat waktu *padahal udah jauh-jauh hari bikinnya*. Pokoknya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE RYOUTA, walau telat tapi gak apa 'kan? Cuma telathari aja XD. Ini ngetik kilat loh~, cuma sejam, tanpa plot pula. Pokoknya HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE-KUN~

Thanks for reading *terbang melayang ke angkasa*.


End file.
